Deltarian Union
Štefan X Sorin |leadertitle2 = Pres. of the Commission |leader2 = Boier Lascăr Manu |legislature = Veche |totalgdp = 5,202,995,651,283 DTE |percapitagdp = 52,180 KAF |area = 1,739,100 km² |population = 99,712,413 |currency = Telar (DTE) |driveson = Right |internettld = .dt }} The Deltarian Union (Daralian: Deltarská Únia) is a supranational union of five states. The member states are Alazinder, Darali, Dissuwa, Doron Akigo and Ushalande. History The Union was founded on October 4, 3698 when the 3698 Constitution was ratified by the Veche. It was the brainchild of Constitutional Law academic Dr.Jozef Drobný Politics The Union is a federation of five states. It is highly decentralised, with the five states retaining almost all powers on domestic affairs. The Union is nominally led by a ceremonial Tsesar, elected by a Committee of Nobles and confirmed by the Veche. Executive The Union's executive national government is led by a Commission, made up of 13 Commissioners, appointed according to the principles of regional proportionality, with ethnic and religious minorities considerably over-represented. The head of the Commissioner is the President of the Commission. Most of the Commissioners more or less function as coordinators between the constituent states and carry out interstate responsibilities. Legislature The Veche of Deltaria is considered by many to be the supreme arm of the national government in the Union. It is made up of 674 members, elected for five year terms, according to proportional representation. The Veche elects both the Monarch and the Commission and can dismiss both in no-confidence motions of differing requirements. Judiciary The judiciary of Deltaria is very variegated, with states maintaining different structures. The national structure is made up of two parts - the Constitutional Court serves as the court of first instance and final appeal for all constitutional and administrative disputes. The Court of Cassations serve as the final court of appeal for all civil and criminal cases. Judges are appointed by the Ministry of Justice and the Veche can impeach national judges by a supermajority. Political Parties There are two main political coalitions in Deltarian national politics. These are the centre-left Alliance of the Left (AoL) and the rightwing Union of the Democratic Right (UDR). Both coalitionss are made up of three parties each and they all govern together. A number of smaller unaffiliated parties are also present. Member States The Union is made up of: Župa (Duchy) of Daralia Daralia is located in south eastern Deltaria. Its government is made up of an Executive Council led by a Palatine and a legislature known as the Rada. Grand Duchy of Alazinder Alazinder is located in southern Deltaria. Its government the Council of State is made up of a led by a Kancléř and a legislature known as the Sejm(Gathering). Grand Principality of Dissuwa Dissuwa is located in south eastern Deltaria. Its government is made up of a Senate of led by a Palatine and its legislature is the Diet. Jarldom of Doron Akigo Doron Akigo is located in western Deltaria. Its government is known as the Ting, led by a and its legislature is know as the Witenagemot. Principality of Ushalande Ushalande is located in northern Deltaria. Its government is made up of the Council of Ministers, led by a President. Its legislature is known as the General Court. List of Presidents of the Commission